La llegada de un dulce bebé Ardlay
by osirisardlay
Summary: Candy está felizmente embarazada y casada con Albert el empresario más importante de Chicago. Pero como todo no es felicidad deberá enfrentarse al reto de tener a su hijo antes de la fecha de parto. Lograran ser felices, pese a este nuevo inconveniente en sus vidas, descúbralo. Fic elaborado para concursar en los fic navideños.
1. Chapter 1

**Personaje de Mizuki e Igarashi**

-Albert, querido, despierta. Vamos amor, despierta, el momento ha llegado...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa amor?

-Es nuestro hijo, parece que ya quiere nacer...

-¡¿Estás segura?! Aún no es tiempo, según lo que nos dijo el doctor.

-Lo sé amor y estoy asustada, vamos, ¡levántate y me acompañas al hospital!

-¡Enseguida nos vamos, amor!

La joven pareja se vio sumergida en sentimientos encontrados. Sin más tiempo que perder se fueron al hospital. Al llegar fueron atendidos rápidamente por el personal del hospital.

-Señora Ardlay, su bebé está en riesgo. El trabajo de parto se adelantó, haremos todo lo posible por salvarlo.

Candy sintió estremecerse ante tales palabras de su médico tratante. Albert se llevó las manos a la cabeza y caminó en círculos dentro de la habitación, el doctor se dirigió a ellos nuevamente.

-Sé que nunca se está preparados para afrontar estas situaciones, pero ante todo deben mantener la fe de que todo saldrá bien, ese será su estandarte en esta lucha. Señora Ardlay, hemos tomado la decisión de que su bebé nazca por cesárea. Él aún está muy débil y no queremos exponerlo al trabajo de parto. Sé que es difícil pero es lo mejor.

-Está bien doctor. Haré lo que sea para que mi bebé pueda nacer bien.

-Enseguida vendrán las enfermeras para prepararla para el quirófano, la veo en un rato. Señor Ardlay, tenga ánimo, todo va a salir bien.

Albert no pudo más que figurar una sonrisa que más parecía una mueca de inconformidad.

-Lo siento tanto amor… no hubiera querido que nuestro bebé pasara por esto. Perdóname...

-¿De qué hablas amor? No tienes porque pedir perdón. Sé bien con la ilusión que esperas a nuestro hijo. No tengo duda de que serás la mejor madre.

-Buenos días, señores, somos Karen y Stephany. Somos sus enfermeras asignadas, señora Ardlay, por favor debe colaborarnos en todo para que vayamos pronto al quirófano

-Sí, así lo haré...

Las enfermeras procedieron a preparar a Candy para la cesárea. Pronto terminaron, se dirigieron a la sala de quirófano, donde el doctor que haría el procedimiento ya la esperaba junto al anestesiólogo y al especialista en neonatología que recibiría al bebé. Candy no podía evitar sentirse asustada, mantenía una oración en su ser. Pedía a Dios su amor y misericordia.

Por su parte, a Albert le fue permitido entrar al quirófano para acompañar a su esposa en todo momento. Él también estaba asustado, pero se mantuvo firme.

Los doctores comenzaron el procedimiento correspondiente. Candy trató de mantenerse en calma y soportó todo con mucho valor. Momentos después el doctor extrajo al bebé de su vientre. Se veía muy pequeño, su piel era rojiza y las venas de todo su cuerpecito se traslucían. El especialista tomó al bebé y rápidamente comenzó a atenderlo. Albert no podía dejar de observarlo, su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a su bebé. El amor superó cualquier otro sentimiento que albergara en esos momentos. Le pareció que su hijo era un ser perfecto. Supo que era un pequeño guerrero y que no se rendiría fácilmente. El especialista se llevó al bebé a la unidad de cuidados intensivos neonatales (UCIN) dónde estarían al pendiente de él durante los próximos meses.

Al terminar la cesárea, Candy fue llevada a la sala de recuperación y posteriormente a su habitación. Se sentía triste por no haber visto a su bebé, pero tenía fe en que pronto le permitirían conocerlo.

-Tranquila cariño, el bebé estará bien, él ha luchado en todo momento y sé que no se va a rendir. Candy él es tu hijo, por lo tanto es fuerte y valiente como tú.

Albert posó un beso en la mano de su esposa, Candy sintió como las palabras de su amado le daban alivio a su alma. Pronto ella se quedó dormida. Albert no se separaba de ella.

Los familiares más cercanos a Albert, tocaron con precaución la puerta, a fin de evitar cualquier ruido que molestase a la recién convertida en madre.

-Hola tía abuela, Archie.

-Hola Albert. Tan pronto recibimos tus mensajes, nos venimos. Archie manejó las seis horas de viaje, y al fin llegamos.

-Te lo agradezco Tía. Hasta ahora todo va bien. El bebé es prematuro, pero se aferra a vivir y sé que lo logrará. Candy está dormida, es mejor que descanse.

-Querido, deberías ir a casa a descansar, tú también; yo me quedaré aquí al pendiente de tu hijo y esposa.

-No, no los dejaré por nada. No al menos hasta saber que están bien...

-Albert, debes comprender que la evolución del bebé no será cuestión de horas y en cuanto a Candy, ella ya está fuera de peligro, ahora se recupera.

-Aun así, no me iré, estaré aquí junto a ella cuando despierte.

-Está bien, sobrino, te comprendo. De igual forma, me quedaré con ustedes.

Las horas pasaron, hasta llegar el momento de ayudar a levantar a Candy, por primera vez después de la cesárea. Siendo esa una experiencia dolorosa físicamente para una joven madre. Pero la necesidad por ver a su pequeño la precedían. Trató de reponerse rápido del dolor y pronto comenzó a caminar. Horas más tarde, el doctor la autorizó para que pudiera ver a su bebé.

Albert sostuvo a su esposa en todo momento, la guió, hasta la "UCIN" Candy pudo ver a su bebé, dentro de la incubadora. Su cuerpo tan pequeño y frágil, tocaron su ser, pudo conocer los sentimientos más profundos, a pesar de la situación fue feliz de ver a su pequeño guerrero, sintió paz en su corazón y supo que aunque no sería fácil, no se rendirían.

**Gracias por sus comentarios, este otro fic es parte del concurso de fic navideños.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Personaje de Mizuki e Igarashi**

Al día siguiente, Albert se presentó a su oficina. Él era dueño y presidente de varias compañías disqueras, representaba a varios artistas y muchos otros colaboraban en sus proyectos.

-Buenos días, señor William.

-Buenos días, Sophie Necesito que me traiga el contrato de la cantante Dorothy Ackerman y las estadísticas del nuevo disco de Susy Graham.

-Enseguida se los traigo.

Albert estaba revisando varios contratos; cuando a su oficina se presentaron su amigo, actor y cantante, Terence Grandchester y su mánager Donald Martin.

-Disculpa el retraso, la grabación de la escena final de la película se extendió más de lo esperado. Pero apenas terminé, me vine directamente a tu oficina.

-He leído acerca de tu nueva película. Al parecer esta nueva versión de Romeo y Julieta es prometedora.

-Sí, este proyecto me ha llevado más allá de mis emociones. Estoy orgulloso de haberlo dejado todo en cada escena.

-Te felicito. La disciplina no es un don que se les atribuye a todos los actores hoy en día.

-Gracias, Albert. Prometo agradecerte por recomendarme con el director para este papel.

-No hay nadie mejor que tú para este papel. Ahora toca enfocarnos en la banda sonora de la película. Vengan conmigo.

Terry y Donald siguieron a Albert hasta su estudio de grabación personal. Allí él les mostró en primicia la letra y música de la canción que Terence interpretaría.

Artista y mánager quedaron embelesados al escuchar la dulce y poderosa voz de Albert al cantar una verdadera obra maestra titulada: "Si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar".

-¡Wow!, me has dejado boca abierta. No imaginé el talento que tienes. Tu voz es maravillosa, deberías dedicarte a la música pero como intérprete.

-Prefiero producir en lugar de estar en un escenario; y luego perderme en las giras. Soy más de estar en casa junto a mi amada. Ella le da valor a mi tiempo y a mi vida.

-Supe lo de tu bebé, realmente espero que todo salga bien y que pronto tengamos a otro genio de la industria musical con nosotros.

-Así será. Sé que así será...

Después del lanzamiento de la exitosa melodía, Albert tomó vacaciones. Su prioridad era estar junto a su esposa. Habían pasado casi tres meses desde el nacimiento de su pequeño William Vincent Ardlay; su salud mejoraba, su condición física era satisfactoria. Quizás en poco tiempo podrían llevarlo a casa.

Candy se quedaba el día entero en el hospital al cuidado de su pequeño. Allí había conocido muchos casos de niños prematuros y, de otros bebés que nacían con diferentes padecimientos y enfermedades. Candy comprendía que muchas familias similares a la suya sufrían por la falta de salud de sus pequeños, de esa manera creó consciencia en ella y en su esposo. Juntos trabajaron en conjunto con diferentes organizaciones para apoyar a los bebés prematuros con diferentes enfermedades infantiles.

Una mañana, Albert llevó a Candy al hospital como lo hacía casi siempre. Al detener su auto en un semáforo en rojo, un niño que parecía indigente, se les acercó con un limpia parabrisas y una cubeta pequeña con agua y jabón. Albert pudo darse cuenta que el niño no superaba los 10 años de edad. El niño sin pedirle autorización procedió a limpiar los vidrios de su lujoso auto, al terminar su noble trabajo se acercó a la ventanilla del conductor; con la esperanza de que este le diera algunas monedas como recompensa. Albert abrió su ventanilla y le dio 100 dólares al pequeño.

-¿Es todo para mí? –el niño había preguntado con inocente asombro.

-Claro, lo mereces. Haces bien tu trabajo.

-¡Gracias señor, muchas gracias! -el niño se alejó de la calle dando saltos de alegría. El semáforo se puso en verde y Albert también siguió su camino.

-La situación de las personas es diferente. Cada quién está peleando sus propias batallas. A algunos les toca empezar desde muy pequeño; así como a nuestro hijo y así como este niño inocente.

Entre más meditaba y comprendía la escena real que acababan de protagonizar, el corazón del empresario se estrujaba. Su esposa también se mostraba sensible, hubiera querido hacer más por esa criatura, pero el tiempo no les beneficio a ninguno.

Al dejar a Candy en el hospital y tras despedirse de su bebé, Albert se marchó. No había podido sacar de su mente la carita sucia del pequeño trabajador que conociera unas horas atrás. Decidió pasar nuevamente por el lugar donde lo había visto y efectivamente allí estaba el pequeño trabajador, junto a otros niños que también parecían indigentes.

Albert estacionó su auto a un costado de la calle y se dirigió hacia ellos. Algunos niños se asustaron al ver acercarse al hombre de gran altura y de buen vestir.

-Esperen, este es el hombre que me dio los 100 dólares. Creo que él es buena persona. ¡Hola señor! ¿Necesita que limpie su auto nuevamente?

Albert sonrió tratando de disimular el dolor, que lo embargó por las palabras del pequeño.

-De hecho estoy aquí para darte las gracias otra vez, gracias a tu trabajo, debido a tu buena labor ahora puedo ver mejor lo que acontece a mí alrededor. Dime, pequeño, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Richard, ya casi tengo 9 años de edad, ellos son; Orlando, Josh, Juls(Yuls), Moncho y Clément, mi hermano menor. Él me sigue a donde quiera que voy y yo cuido de él, también de mis amiguitos. Estamos felices porque con el dinero que usted me pagó podremos comer bien este día.

-¿Y tus padres y los de tus amigos, dónde están?

El pequeño, dio un suspiro profundo y encogiendo los hombros le contestó que nunca había visto a sus padres, que desde muy pequeño había quedado al cuidado de su abuela junto a su pequeño hermano. Pero al poco tiempo la señora murió quedando ellos solos, a merced de la buena voluntad de otras personas.

A medida iban platicando y conociéndose más. Richard le contó también acerca de sus amiguitos: Orlando era de 12 años de edad era el mayor, pero al padecer de síndrome de Down era guiado por Richard, quien era el cabecilla de la pequeña banda infantil, el pequeño Moncho de 8 años de edad le relató la travesía que vivió junto a sus padres al salir desde América del sur con el sueño norteamericano en mente, como vio caer a su padre de un tren en marcha, y también del hecho que su madre haya tenido que dar a su hija en adopción y dejarlo a él abandonado al haber sido deportada a su país de origen.

Albert pudo constatar que cada integrante de la pequeña pandilla cargaba grandes problemas a sus espaldas. La plática con los pequeños se tornó amena, sin embargo Albert notó que la única niña que había en el grupo, se mantenía callada y distante, de manera huraña respondía a las preguntas que él le hacía. Después de lograr indagar acerca de la pequeña de 7 años, supo que ella vivía con su abuelo. La mirada de la niña había impactado el corazón del empresario, tanto que a través de los bellos ojos Café claros como la miel, pudo intuir un gran sufrimiento en su inocente ser.

Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3

**Personaje de Mizuki e Igarashi**

Albert, se despidió de los niños con la promesa de que volvería a buscarlos pronto, y que además, los ayudaría para que estuvieran bien.

A finales de Octubre, William Vincent de 5 meses de haber nacido, fue dado de alta del hospital materno-infantil, los padres del bebé, estaban más que felices por la noticia y también, porque el niño estaba fuera de peligro debido a ser prematuro.

Albert llevó a su pequeña familia a casa; en donde los esperaban algunos familiares para darles la bienvenida. Candy seguía al pie de la letra todos los cuidados recomendados por los pediatras. Cada día representaba una victoria para los tres. Su hijo se desarrollaba satisfactoriamente y era el rey de la casa.

Por su parte Albert había contratado a varios abogados para que lo asesoraran en cuanto a cómo debía ayudar a sus pequeños amigos. A diario se reunía con ellos. Pronto los llevó a un albergue que él mismo había fundado. Allí los niños recibieron la ayuda necesaria. También comenzó las gestiones para dar con el paradero de la madre del niño inmigrante y poder reunirlos cuanto antes.

Al albergue llegarían muchos niños más, desde recién nacidos abandonados hasta niños que eran dejados en aquel lugar en calidad de guardería mientras sus padres trabajaban. Tiempo después y gracias a la noble labor del matrimonio Ardlay, el albergue llegó a ser un orfanato, dirigido por dos mujeres religiosas de corazón noble y alma bondadosa. Candy se sentía inmensamente apegada a esas mujeres; ellas le correspondían con mucho cariño.

Albert visitaba seguido el albergue; de esa manera se aseguraba de que todos los niños se encontraban seguros. En sus visitas se dio cuenta de que, Juls había sido llevada por su abuelo. El hombre de edad madura reclamó a su nieta y las encargadas no pudieron hacer nada para impedirlo.

Relataron a Albert con la tristeza y desespero con que la niña lloraba. Su corazón se quebrantó y no pudo contener el llanto. Reprochó a las mujeres no haberle avisado justo en el momento; quizás él hubiera podido hacer algo para que la pequeña se quedara.

La víspera navideña había comenzado. Candy se había encargado de decorar su casa con el ambiente festivo típico de las fechas. La pareja vivía en un ambiente de paz y amor. Albert jamás descuidó su trabajo en la industria musical, y en otros negocios que también dirigía. Las cosas en las fundaciones que presidía iban de maravilla, gracias a sus obras de beneficencia muchas personas y niños se favorecían y tenían mejor calidad de vida.

Una madrugada se despertó sobresaltado, víctima de una pesadilla, que le pareció más bien un presentimiento. Pues, claramente pudo ver a la pequeña Juls, llorando amargamente, diciéndole adiós.

-Tranquilo querido. Es solo una pesadilla, por lo que me has contado la pequeña vive junto a su abuelo. Él debe cuidarla mejor que cualquier persona extraña.

-Oh, cariño, la vida de estos pequeños es muy diferente a la que tuvimos nosotros. Tus padres te criaron con amor; a ti y a tus hermanos nunca les hizo falta nada. En lo personal aunque soy hijo único crecí en la opulencia; lejos del conocimiento de lo que había fuera de esa vida, un mundo real y salvaje que azota a muchos niños sin compasión. Hoy mismo iré con mi abogado y un representante de la ley a casa del abuelo de Juls. Tengo un mal presentimiento y no voy a dar marcha atrás hasta no estar seguro de que ella está bien, libre de todo peligro.

-Está bien querido. Sabes que te apoyo. Amo tu bondad y la manera en que te preocupas por los demás.

-Gracias, mi amada Candy. Tú eres el motor que me impulsa. Sin ti nada de esto sería posible. Eres el amor de mi vida y sé que siempre será así. Quiero estar contigo siempre aún y cuando nos avance la edad; yo estaré contigo.

-Me llamo Georges Villers, soy el representante legal del señor William Ardlay, patrocinador del albergue donde se encontraba la pequeña Juls y de donde usted fue a traerla.

-Al demonio, me importa un cárajo quien es usted o el tal Ardlay, esa pequeña es mi nieta y al morir su madre ella quedó conmigo, no tengo nada más que hablar, con usted así que le exijo que se vaya y que me deje en paz.

Continuará.


	4. Chapter 4

**Personaje de Mizuki e Igarashi**

Al mediodía Albert, se reunió con su abogado, luego de ir a la estación de policía a pedir que un elemento policial los acompañara. Salieron en busca de la vivienda del abuelo de Juls. Gracias a que la niña era bastante conocida por los niños indigentes de la ciudad pronto dieron con su paradero, en las afueras de la ciudad, en una zona marginal y peligrosa se hallaba la vivienda del abuelo de Juls, un hombre robusto de baja estatura y de rasgos latinos. Todos lo conocían como el Señor García.

Golpearon la puerta.

-¡¿Quién demonios es?!

Desde adentro de la pocilga se escuchó la voz pesada y desagradable de un hombre que parecía estar molesto.

-¡Señor García, soy el teniente Cornwell! ¡Le pido que coopere y nos deje entrar a su vivienda! ¡Traemos una orden de cateo y si se opone entraremos por la fuerza y quedará detenido!

Del otro lado de la puerta, el furioso hombre se armaba con un puñal, decidido a atacar a los invasores de su privacidad. En uno de los cuartos la pequeña Juls, dormía profundamente sobre un colchón sucio, en medio de ropa harapienta y desperdicios que hacían casi insoportable el olor del lugar.

Al no recibir una repuesta del señor García, el teniente Cornwell derribó la puerta de una patada y junto a Albert, Georges y otros dos policías entraron a la pocilga. La puerta de la cocina estaba abierta de par en par, al parecer el hombre de odiosa voz se había escapado.

Posteriormente de revisar cada rincón de la casa dieron con la habitación en la que dormía la pequeña Juls, al verla en esas condiciones infrahumanas, Albert no dudó ni un segundo en entrar para sacarla de allí. Pero al pasar del umbral de la puerta fue apuñalado en la espalda por el señor García, que a la vez que hería a Albert gritaba que "si no era suya, no sería de nadie". Georges, estuvo a tiempo para golpear al señor García, que del tremendo puñetazo que recibió en la cara perdió el conocimiento.

-Albert, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, tranquilo Georges. Solo fue un leve rozón. Mi chaqueta impidió que la herida fuera grave, por ahora lo único que importa es sacar a la niña de toda esta inmundicia.

Tomó el cuerpecito de la criatura que no respondía ante las leves sacudidas de Albert. En ese momento él se sintió estremecer al recordar la pesadilla de esa madrugada, por un momento imaginó lo peor. Pero al instante se tranquilizó y revisó los signos vitales de la niña, aún tenía pulso y su respiración era pausada.

Albert salió con ella en sus brazos, mientras caminaba hacia la claridad del día. Fuera de la casa, vio el frágil cuerpo de la criatura lleno de moretes y magulladuras. Su carita estaba hinchada y sus labios aún sangraban. En su cabeza había un sinnúmero de _chichotones_. La niña había sido víctima de la brutalidad del asqueroso hombre del que supuestamente había quedado al cuidado.

Entretanto los policías detuvieron a vil malhechor, que aun alcoholizado gritaba a viva voz:

-¡Ni siquiera es mi nieta, una familia me la encomendó para que la llevará a trabajar a una hacienda en México, pero es una chiquilla malcriada y rebelde, me hubiera causado muchos problemas al tratar de cruzar la frontera!

El señor García mantuvo su declaración días después al ser interrogado. Gracias a la eficiente investigación policial, se le dio captura a Sarahí Reegans, la mujer que había ordenado sacar de manera clandestina del país a la niña. También gracias a la investigación se dieron cuenta de que la niña era hija de una sirvienta que trabajó para la familia Reegans y que días más tarde de parir a la pequeña Juls murió por falta de atención médica.

La señora Reegan, su esposo y dos hijos fueron descritos como monstruos por todos sus trabajadores, una joven mucama amiga de la madre de Juls, les dijo que la niña no había sido reconocida en el registro de las personas y que no tenía un nombre con apellido según las leyes del país y derechos de los niños, la mucama le llamaba Juls, porque le recordaba a su hermanita menor, Julia (Yulia).

Albert llevó a la pequeña al hospital abatido por la tristeza suplicaba a Dios que no muriera, le hizo promesa de cuidarla como si fuera su propia hija.

-Dios permítele vivir. Candy y yo la amaremos y cuidaremos de ella siempre. Te prometo ayudarla sanar todas las heridas de su cuerpo y alma.

Candy llegó al hospital donde se encontraba su esposo. Se preocupó muchísimo al saber que había sido herido, pero él fue atendido rápidamente y como le dijo a Georges, la herida era leve, Candy se dio cuenta de la angustia de Albert, por las salud de la niña y también comenzó a orar a Dios en su corazón para que la pequeña pudiera superar esa crisis en la que estaba.

Después de ser atendida y evaluada, los doctores les dieron un diagnóstico positivo para la pequeña. Pasaría unas semanas más en el hospital para recuperarse, pero todo saldría bien.

Conocer la situación de los niños de la calle, inspiró a Albert para llevar a cabo un mega concierto de beneficencia para los albergues y orfanatos.

Muchos artistas famosos aceptaron participar en tan noble evento que fue programado para fin año en horas tempranas, ese día Albert abrió el concierto interpretando una canción inédita que tituló: "El vals de Candy" en honor a su amada esposa, a pesar de no ser conocido como cantante, su presentación fue tan magistral que logró extasiar al público presente y a todos los que veían el evento desde su casa. Candy con bebé en brazos, vio a su esposo cantar tras bastidores. Se sentía muy agradecida por su familia. Al terminar el concierto se fueron a casa, la tía abuela había preparado el banquete. Toda la familia se encontraba allí reunida, para despedir el año viejo y celebrar el que estaba por comenzar.

Esa tarde Candy y Albert fueron al hospital por la niña, que ya sería dada de alta, la llevaron con ellos. Albert había hecho los arreglos pertinentes para adoptarla legalmente; dándole por nombre Rosemary Priscila Ardlay, los nombres de madre y hermana. A pesar de lo que sufrió la niña irradiaba felicidad y confianza en su nueva familia.

Al concluir la cena y festejos, los esposos Ardlay, quedaron a solas en la enorme y magníficamente decorada sala de su residencia.

Albert apagó todas las luces, dejando que solo las del grandioso árbol navideño brillarán. Abrazó a Candy por la espalda y le dijo lo mucho que la amaba. Luego en forma de susurro la invitó a bailar; ella encantada aceptó. Albert buscó la pista adecuada. Tomó en sus brazos a su bella esposa al ritmo de la música. Mientras él con la dulce voz que tanto adora Candy, le cantaba al oído "Private Emocion"

Continuará.


	5. Chapter 5

**Personaje de Mizuki e Igarashi**

-Oh querido, me emociona tanto escuchar tu voz, sin duda soy una mujer privilegiada al tenerte. Propongo un brindis a la salud de nuestro amor y porque este año sea de bendición en nuestra pequeña familia. 

Candy sirvió 2 copas de champán y alzándolas brindaron por un año nuevo, lleno de éxitos y dichas, de esa manera la pareja de enamorados cerraron el año viejo.

A partir del mes de febrero Albert se dedicó en lleno a su trabajo. Mientras que Candy se dedicaba a sus hijos y a algunas actividades de su interés, como buena periodista dedicaba parte de su tiempo a trabajar para el periódico "Todo en Información" su consentidor esposo le daba las exclusivas acerca de algunos de sus nuevos proyectos, haciendo que la sección de espectáculos fuera de las más gustada.

Pronto comenzaría la temporada de premiaciones, la canción usada como _soundtrack_ de la película Romeo y Julieta interpretada por Terry Grandchester y escrita por Albert Ardlay había sido nominada para un premio de la academia.

La noche de la premiación Albert llegó al teatro Kodak acompañado de su bella esposa Candy. Ella lucía espectacular en un vestido color rojo de su propio diseño y confeccionado por DG. Su esposo vestía un smoking negro con una camisa de manga larga color blanco, que resaltaba el moño negro y mancuernas que hacían juego con la insignia del clan escocés del cual era cabeza el destacado compositor. Albert subió a la tarima a recibir la preciada estatuilla dorada; seguido de un emotivo discurso:

-Esta noche me honra recibir este premio… agradezco a mi bella esposa por su apoyo incondicional, por ser mi musa y sobretodo por la bella familia que me ha dado. Candice mi amor… este premio es por ti y por todos aquellos fans que tuvieron a bien aceptar con agrado este maravilloso tema. Terry amigo, gracias por el sentimiento que le das al interpretarlo.  
Este momento también quiero aprovecharlo para motivar a todos los compañeros del medio para que apoyen las nobles causas benéficas para los niños, enfermos, sin hogar, para aquellas mujeres que enfrentan solas la maternidad. Es tiempo de crear conciencia en todos los que nos escuchan. Son muchos niños en todos los países que esta noche irán a dormir con hambre, enfermos y hasta en el abandono… confío en que todos podemos ayudar a sanar el mundo, despojándonos del "YO" y, dando a otros de lo mucho que poseemos… como muchos saben, soy padre de una hermosa nena que fue víctima de la crueldad y desamor de la que muchas personas pueden ser capaces de infligir en estas criaturas inocentes. Hoy con la alegría como padre de Rosemary Ardlay, puedo decir que ella se está recuperando y en su tierno corazón solo alberga el amor y la alegría de estar viva. Sé que juntos podemos salvar a muchos de esos niños que padecen. Dios que todo lo ve en secreto, sabrá recompensar el proceder de cada uno de ustedes. Nuevamente les doy las gracias por este momento y, felicidades a mis compañeros, ¡nominados!

Al terminar de pronunciar su discurso, los presentes se pusieron de pie para aplaudir las emotivas palabras del empresario. Algunos artistas se sintieron tan conmovidos que no contuvieron sus lágrimas. Candy aplaudió a su esposo, como la más enamorada de sus seguidoras. Esa noche se quedaron en la fiesta posterior a los premios, bailaron y disfrutaron la compañía social de todas las estrellas allí reunidas.

Dos meses después…

-Y dime cariño ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?

Candy sacó un sobre y lo puso sobre el escritorio de su esposo, es una sorpresa, para ti amor. Albert un tanto confundido abrió el sobre.

-Oh, cariño, gracias por tu apoyo. Pensé que nunca lo lograríamos. Esta noticia hará muy feliz a Monchito. Sé que el anhela reencontrarse con su madre. Por momentos perdí la fe de poder lograr reunirlos y luego estás tú apoyándome como siempre, muchas gracias Candy. Hoy mismo comenzaré los trámites para poder reunir a Monchito con su mamá.

-Amor, he aprendido de ti, amar más a mi prójimo. Es mi deseo que todos los niños del albergue sean felices y haré lo que pueda para ayudarlos.

Las alegrías para la familia Ardlay seguían llegando, la pequeña Rosemary había sido dada de alta del tratamiento psicológico, su salud emocional era satisfactoria.

Albert y Candy acompañaron a la niña a su primer día de clases en la escuela. Rosemary rápidamente se ganó el corazón de las maestras y de sus compañeros. Los orgullosos padres apoyaron a su hija en todas las actividades escolares.

Según iban transcurriendo los meses Albert y Candy aceptaron participar en la obra del día de acción de gracias presentado por la maestra y alumnos del primer grado, Albert sería un pavo y Candy una nativa americana, Rosemary se emocionaba al ensayar junto a sus padres. La puesta en escena fue todo un éxito.

La joven pareja por mutuo acuerdo, fijaron que el cumpleaños de Rosemary sería cada 7 de mayo. El pequeño William Vincent por su parte crecía sanamente, era un bebé muy inteligente y gracioso, tenía los hermosos ojos azules de su padre y las pecas de su madre, ya caminaba. Sus pasitos eran motivo de felicidad para toda la familia; sus dientes también habían aparecido.

Albert adoraba pasar su tiempo libre junto a su pequeña familia. Unas semanas antes de Acción de Gracias habían pasado unas pequeñas vacaciones en Escocia, país natal de Albert.

Las cosas en las fundaciones iban muy bien. El albergue era ahora un orfelinato, llamado: El hogar de Pony. Estaba siendo dirigido y administrado por dos mujeres religiosas y de noble corazón. La Hermana Lane y la señorita Paulina.

Las festividades del mes de diciembre estaban por comenzar una vez más. Candy decoró su casa con luces de colores y un hermoso árbol navideño color blanco y luces de varios colores, que supo combinar a la perfección. 

Los familiares de la pareja se reunieron nuevamente e hicieron el ambiente más alegre compartiendo sus anécdotas y bailes entre otras cosas. Al pasar de las 12 de las noche, Albert llevó a Candy a la terraza, quería hacer un momento especial para entregarle su regalo de navidad.

-Espero que te guste, querida.

Le entregó un hermoso joyero con su insignia dentro y una nota con letras de oro que decía: "Te amo, ¿te casas conmigo, otra vez?". Candy aceptó la proposición de su amado y aprovechó el momento para entregarle su regalo respectivamente. 

Albert rasgó la envoltura de una pequeña caja. Sus ojos brillaron de manera especial al contemplar el pequeño regalo que su esposa le diera.

-Oh Candy, este es sin duda el mejor regalo. Me harás padre nuevamente. Supongo que dos zapatitos tejidos de diferente color, es porque aun no sabes el sexo del bebé...

-Te equivocas amor, es porque serás padre de gemelos.

Ambos enormemente emocionados se abrazaron y besaron, haciendo de esa, una maravillosa navidad.

**Fin.**


End file.
